Nothing But a Stranger
by Schmii
Summary: Al always thought he knew who his brother was. But when his brother tries to commit suicide he realizes his brother is a complete stranger. While he tries to repair their relationship Al begins to learn things about his brother and himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So this is a fic that suddenly hit me and I had to write it. It's going to focus mainly and James and Al and their relationship as brothers but also how they relate to others. I am hoping to find a beta reader so this first chapter might be rough since I betaed it myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or things associated with it.

**Nothing But a Stranger**

**Chapter 1**

Al always thought he knew his brother. He knew his brother was an expert Quidditch player who loved pranks. He was sarcastic, laid back flirt who held the world in the palm in his hands. His favorite thing was himself and he didn't know the meaning of the word "no". At least that was who Al thought his brother was and it was a shock to find out how horribly wrong he was.

Only four days ago James Potter had been found barely conscious on the floor of his bedroom; beside him was an empty bottle and blood leaked from his mouth and nose. Teddy had been the one who found him after he had been asked to check up on James when James didn't make an appearance at the Burrow for the family vacation. He had promised his mother he would be there but he needed to tie some things up at home, when he was late Ginny got annoyed and told Teddy to get James. Everyone was sure the boy was either goofing off or got distracted. The family never suspected he would be found toeing the line between life and death.

It was needless to say the vacation was canceled while James was rushed to the hospital. The first two days were a blind blur as the healers worked quickly to save James. The administered a potion that would purge James of whatever he had taken but it made him violently ill. For forty-eight hours he laid in a hospital bed vomiting and shivering. An adult was always with him but they didn't let any of the kids see him. The only way Al got any information on the status of his brother was by eavesdropping on whispered conversations between adults. The words "failed suicide" sent a shiver down his spine and brought about the feelings of confusion and anger.

Al couldn't understand how his brother could ever want to commit suicide. He had the perfect life. Everyone at Hogwarts loved him. He was captain of the Quidditch team and had no lack of friends. Girls made it no secret that a good majority of them found him dreamy and boys looked up to him, wanting to be like him. The media loved James, one paper declared him to be one of the most promising upcoming wizards and he had been featured on a list that declared him to be one of the hottest young wizards. It was no secret that several professional Quidditch leagues wanted James when he graduated. He was a Prefect and everyone was confident he would be Head Boy as well. Everything came so easily to James and he always looked so happy. Al couldn't remember the last time he saw James without a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face. Someone like James simply didn't commit suicide.

He almost didn't believe it. For three days he thought the adults were mistaken. That maybe this had been a prank gone wrong or his brother had been poisoned. But then on the forth day he was finally allowed to see his brother and Al knew the adults had to be right. He almost didn't recognize the boy who sat in the hospital bed.

James was as pale as the sheets he rested on and he did not smile. He sat propped up in bed his eyes started forward into nothingness. He did not acknowledge Al or Lily when they came in. His grim face was frozen into a frown and his eyes were dark and blank. He had not spoken since he had been admitted to St. Mungo's and barely ate. If Al hadn't know better he would have thought his brother's soul had been sucked out by a Dementor. It hurt Al to see his brother like this.

Lily was the first to take action. She ran to James's side and took his hand in hers. She had tears in her eyes but she said nothing. Instead she took his hand and flipped it as she placed something in his palm. It was a piece of chocolate, one of James's favorites. She closed his fingers around it and James's head jerked down to look at it and then at Lily.

"Thanks Lil'" His voice was barely above a whisper and it cracked horribly. The healers had warned his voice would be off. The potion James took tore up his insides and the vomiting would have brought more damage. It would hurt him to talk.

"No problem, Jamie." Lily sniffed not able to keep the tears from falling. She had always been close to James and Al suspected this whole ordeal hit her hard. Part of Al was angry with James for making their sister cry. Part of Al was jealous that the person to make their brother finally talk was their sister.

Al took this moment to step forward. James looked at him but made no movement to talk. Al never really knew how to define his relationship with his brother. If he was honest he knew they didn't have the closest relationship. Al was always of the opinion that James was a little too pompous. Besides Al often fell victim to the pranks James pulled. Al would never say he didn't love his brother. Of coarse he loved his brother; he simply didn't always like his brother.

So when Al locked eyes with his brother he couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth. He couldn't help but let every thought and opinion to tumble form his mind and off his lips. He ignored his father's reminder to be gentle with his broken brother. He spoke and found he couldn't stop even though he could see his words hurt his brother.

"Why did you do it? Why are you so selfish! Do you know how much you hurt mum and dad? You made them cry! You made Lily cry! Are you really so full of yourself that you can't see how your actions effect those around you? Or do you like the attention?" Al wanted to stop these accusations that flew from his mouth but he found he couldn't. They kept coming until Al felt a stinging slap hit his cheek.

It had been Lily who hit him and he had never seen such fury in her eyes. He had been so lost in his words that he did not hear his brother's sobs, his brother who had collapsed into a small, shivering ball. Al felt a stab of guilt through his heart and tried to mutter an apology but it was too late. Al was being escorted out of the room while his mum and Lily tried to calm a broken James.

Al had no idea what had come over him in that moment. He was never one to be cruel or hurtful. When he looked into the surprised and disappointed eyes of his father Al knew there was something he had to do to fix this. He needed to make it up to his brother and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so I have about one chapter all typed up after this one and I am currently working on the forth. I might try to do something like update every Wednesday. Also while most of these chapters had focused on Al so far in the future I'll have chapters that focus on other characters. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Harry Potter.

**Nothing But a Stranger **

**Chapter 2**

As Al and Harry got further away from the room Al attempted to form some sort of apology. However, he found that while speaking his mind on his brother's situation was easy apologizing for the action was hard. He certainly felt guilty and he felt bad for making his brother cry. But he wasn't sure if he felt sorry for what he said. What he said might have been mean and inappropriate but he meant what he said. Al had been taught apologies were supposed to mean something; so he wasn't sure how to apologize for making his brother cry, when deep down he wasn't sorry about what he said. So instead of saying anything useful or coherent he just babbled uselessly as Harry lead him down the hall.

"Al, slow down and take a deep breath." Harry's voice didn't sound upset and that brought Al a little comfort. He sounded tired and a bit sad but not upset.

Al followed his father's instructions. His breath came out shaky and he looked up at his father. He could see the disappointment that rested in his father's eyes and Al felt bad. He had a close relationship with his father. He liked impressing his father and making him proud. Most of the time Al knew that he did. He never got in trouble or made bad grades. If anyone ever got punished it was James. It was a first for Al to see a disappointed side to his father. It hurt more knowing that he deserved it too.

"I didn't mean to say those things. I hadn't meant to make him cry." Al felt his father's hand on his shoulder and saw his father's eyes soften.

"I know. It seems your mother has things handled for now. Why don't we go get something to eat?" The idea appealed to Al and he nodded his head.

They went to a small pub that was near the hospital. Harry thought it best they got away from the hospital for a little while. Al ordered some fish and chips and Harry simply ordered a beer. Al took a better look at his father and noticed how tired he looked. He doubted his father got much sleep in the past few days. If Harry wasn't sitting at the hospital with James he was at home worried about James. Al felt another wave of anger run through him. This week was supposed to be a time of relaxation for the family. Instead they were spending it at the hospital getting no rest.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm sure you know why I brought you here." Harry's voice was still soft and assuring although Al noticed a firmness to it. He knew there was no avoiding this conversation.

"I really didn't want to make him cry or upset him. I mean I would never try to hurt someone I love but..." Al paused and tried to portray his thought as best as he could. "The words just came out. I mean it's not fair! We were supposed to go on vacation this week and I just… I don't get it. I know I should feel bad for him but I just feel really angry!"

"Do you want to know something? My first reaction to what happened was to get a little angry because I felt like I had done something wrong. I bet you're confused too." Al could hear no accusations or anger in his father's voice. Instead his father's words washed away the tension that had grown in his stomach. Al was relived to find that someone else had felt similarly as him.

"I don't get it. I mean only sad people try to…" Al found it hard to actually say what James had did, a lump had grown in his throat. "Do what James did."

"I know and that only makes this situation harder. Something made your brother do what he did. Until we find out what it is we're going to have to be patient with him. Sometimes someone can be sick and show no signs, until it's too late." Harry reached across the table and took his son's hand. "Everything is going to be a little crazy for a while. But no matter what I want you to know you can always come to me. But I do want you to be a little gentler when it comes to your brother. I know you have a lot of questions but we have to wait for your brother to be ready to answer them."

The waitress came and set down the food Al ordered. Al heard Harry order some takeaway, which he assumed, would be for James. James barely touched the food that was served to him at the hospital. But he was always found of fish and chips. Al remembered how James would drown his chips in vinegar. Al never liked vinegar on his chips, could never understand how people could stand it.

"So what's going to happen now?" Al asked as he munched on a chip.

"Well, James is going to stay at the hospital for a little while longer. But you and your sister are going to go with Ron and Hermione for a little vacation." Al dropped the chip that was in his hands.

"What without you and mum? But this was supposed to be a family vacation! We were supposed to be going all together! I've been looking forward to this since winter!" Al knew he sounded whiny but it was true. He had been counting the days till this vacation and he'd rather not go at all than go without his parents.

"I know but right now James can't leave the hospital and someone has to stay behind with him. Once your brother is better we can go on vacation, all of us." Harry said stealing a chip from his son.

"I don't want to go without you and mum or James! It won't even be a real vacation because none of you will be there and that will be all anyone will be able to think about. I want to be here, I wan to know what is going on." Al loved his Aunt and Uncle but he knew he could never stand to be away from everything that was happening. He knew that proposed vacation was meant to serve as a distraction and Al wouldn't stand for that. "Besides how am I supposed t understand what happened if I just get sent away and don't speak with James. I don't want a distraction, I'm old enough to deal with this!"

"You always were too smart for us. If you really don't want to go with your Aunt and Uncle you can stay here. But if you stay behind then you have to help your mum and me with your brother. It might take up your whole summer vacation. Are you ready for such commitment?" Harry supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Just like himself Al wouldn't abandon his family when he was needed.

"I am." Al paused for a moment. "Dad after we eat can we stop by a bookstore? I want to get something for James, to apologize for what I said."

"Of coarse we can. Now, finish up your food. Teddy is supposed to stop by the hospital today and I want to be there when he arrives." He said and smiled at his son. "I'm glad you want to help. I think it will help him to know that his family will be there for him."

Al felt better to see his father smile. But at the same time he felt a little bad. His father thought that he was staying behind to help his brother. But really he was staying behind because he didn't want to go without his father. But there was also a small part of him that did want to help, or least wanted answers. He wanted to know how someone like his brother could do this and he knew that the only way he would find out is if he got to know him better. Al knew that if he wanted to make his father proud then he would have to unlock the secrets his brother held.


End file.
